fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Stars Mix: Alter-Racing
|color2 = |color3 = |textcolor = black |title = |titledescr = the official logo |descr = Official box artwork |developer = |publisher = |platforms = Onyx Nucleo |genre = Kart Racing |series = DreamMix All-Stars |released = July 14, 2020 July 14, 2020 July 14, 2020 July 14, 2020 |modes = Single Player |ratings = |media = Blu-ray Disc Downloadable content |input = DualShock 4 Joy-Con Controller Xbox One/360 Controller The V2's V-Raptor |players_max = 1 }} DreamMix All-Stars: Alter-Racing (Japanese: ドリーミクス オール スターズ オールター レーシング ) is an umbrella crossover kart racing video game, developed and published by for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Steam, The V2, TimeStrike Falcon, Onyx, Nucleo, in Arcades, and Sohnix MechaByte. It is the first game in the DreamMix All-Stars series of Sohnix crossover games. Taking inspirations from other kart racing games such as Mario Kart 8, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed, Team Sonic Racing, Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled, and an umbrella racing title Turbo Kart Racer, the game features a hybridized crossover of characters from other franchises, both existing, original and fanon. Basic DreamMix All-Stars: Alter-Racing is a mascot-based kart racing with elements combining with anti-gravity racing from Mario Kart 8, alternating car, boat and plane modes from Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed, and cooperative team gameplay from Team Sonic Racing, as well as other kart racing elements such as Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled and hoverboard racing from the Sonic Riders series In this game, players race against each other using over every character from various franchises (both existing, fanon and original) such as Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Crash Bandicoot. In the race, the car mode handles similarly to other kart racing games, in which players can earn boost by drifting around corners or performing tricks while in the air. When playing anti-gravity racing in which certain parts of a track, players can be granted to drive to wall and ceilings. Players can also alter into different modes such as boats and planes. For boat mode, it features accurate boating physics, requiring players to consider their vehicle's turbulence. It may also be affected by waves made in the water, some of which can be used to leap into the air and perform stunts. As for the plane mode, in which it is the fastest of the three forms, players granted the freedom to move both vertically and horizontally. Similar to the two modes, players can 'air-drift' around corners to gain boost, perform rolls to quickly adjust their position and earning boost for narrowly dodging hazards. Each mode can be alternate by driving through transformation gates. Certain tracks in the game terraform as players proceed through them, offering different playstyles between each lap. It also features cooperative gameplay, taking cues from an upcoming kart racing game Team Sonic Racing, in which players choose a team of three racers and they must cooperate together. The three characters for a team can be chosen freely in certain game modes, allowing players to combine any ability types. Controls Sohnix MechaByte PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch Modes Free Race Free race is a regular racing mode. Players have to complete three laps around a course. With most courses, it will be three times round the course. However, certain stages are divided into three sections, and the goal is to get to the end. This can be played in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc and mirror mode. Grand Prix Grand Prix is similar to free race, but instead are set into groups of four. Each grand prix unlocks a new playable character. Elimination Race Every 20 seconds, the player who is at the last place will be eliminated. This repeats until only one player (the winner) is left. Time Trials Time trial is where the player plays alone, without other racers and tries to beat their high score. Their high score is saved as ghost data. The game comes with staff ghost data, and other players' ghost data can be found online. Each time trial course unlocks a new character, once the staff ghost data is beaten. Battle Arena Battle Arena is a game where competitors get items to fight eachother with. This can either be in teams or free-for-all. Two points are awarded for each time you hit an opponent, and one is taken away when you are hit by an opponent. The team or player with the most points at the end wins. Collectathon Collectathons are courses where items to collect are spread out throughout the map. The player who collects the most of these items wins. Item Game Item game is similar to Battle Arena. Instead of picking up items throughout the course, everyone starts with a weak item. Once they hit someone with it, they get a stronger item. This continues until one player has hit an opponent with every item. Team Starter Unlockable TigerStar Cup Mushroom Cup Green Hill Cup CN Cup Nick Cup Anime Cup Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sohnix MechaByte Category:Nucleo Games Category:V2 Games Category:TimeStrike Falcon Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:3D Games Category:Sohnix Category:DreamMix All-Stars series